The Darkness Captures All
by Twister91
Summary: I was bored so here is a story. Everything seems normal, then Malachite disappears then reappears as an evil warlord, what happened to him? what does this have to do with Cait? and why am i asking these questions?..meh!
1. The Evil Within

A/N: ok, this is just a story i had an idea on and wanted to do, so don't get confused with my 'Friend for Life' story ok? I was bored cause I need to wait for reviews and all that sort of thing, ah well! Here we go!

The Evil Within

It was a dark night, and everyone in the super robot was sleeping, other than one night monkey that preferred the night to day. Onyx was walking around the robot, ignoring all other noises, until he came to the room that had Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Sprx and sometimes Otto, when Jet needed some time alone, slept in. He heard something from in the room that didn't sound natural.

"So is that the plan?" asked a whispered voice

"Yes it is, and don't start it til tomorrow," another voice whispered back

"This is going to be something they won't forget," an slightly excited whispered voice replied

"Calm down, we still need that locket," another voice reminded

"Yeah, so keep cool," a last voice said. Onyx quickly walked away from the door, he turned into a shadow and disappeared back into his room.

"...That is too weird..." Onyx whispered, he shook his head and looked out the window. "Looks like them time of the Bone Comet has come..."

(In the morning)

Onyx was already in the main room when Antauri walked in, he was usually up at around dawn.

"Good morning Onyx," Antauri said politely

"Morning," Onyx replied, soon after Antauri came Ichigo and Caitlyn, who was carrying Cale,

"Hey everyone," Onyx sighed

"Morning Onyx!" Ichigo and Caitlyn said, Cale waved to him and Onyx smiled and nodded his head to her.

"Ryan and Hoshi ok?" he asked

"Hoshi and Ryan have a bit of a cold, so Malachite is going to take a look at them later," Caitlyn replied

"Poor wee things," Ichigo said, Cait nodded

"But they will be fine! I'm sure of it! Just be glad it's not Stripeseum Flu!" Caitlyn laughed

"O, that WOULD be bad!" Onyx laughed too,

"...You seem a lot more friendly today!" Caitlyn commented

"Really? Meh, I guess I'm in a good mood," Onyx replied

"That's rare!" Ichigo said, Antauri nodded, then Malachite walked in,

"So who wants breakfast?" Malachite asked

"Ah! My favourite word!" Onyx joked

"Next to dinner that is!" Malachite laughed and headed into the kitchen, Onyx noticed Antauri eyeing Malachite slightly, his thoughts went back to the night before.

_Locket? What locket would that be...the...light locket? _Onyx mused, he shook his head _They wouldn't try it, Malachite is too smart for that_

"Something wrong Onyx?" Ichigo asked, looking at him

"I'm fine, don't worry," Onyx replied, he saw Antauri gone and he headed into the kitchen, Malachite was cooking up something good that's for sure.

"Smells fantastic!" Zaki commented when she walked into the room,

"I thought you were asleep, especially after last night," Malachite whispered to her, Zaki blushed

"Um..." Zaki stammered, Antauri glared at Malachite.

"What did you do last night?" he asked, Mal sweat dropped

"Nothing of any importance Antauri!" he replied, he quickly went back to cooking, but he could feel a strange tension in the air. After everyone was eating he headed up into the nursery and Hoshi was coughing and Ryan was sneezing.

"Poor guys, don't worry, you'll feel better soon," Malachite told them, he gave them all some medicine and headed out, he bumped into Ryou.

"Oh, sorry Mal...how are they?" he asked worriedly.

"Just a small dose of the common cold, they'll be up and hitting Onyx with squeaky hammers in no time!" Malachite joked

"I wish! Cait has put some back influence on them!" Ryou sighed

"Having second thoughts are we?" Malachite asked

"NO! Course not!" Ryou replied quickly. Malachite shrugged and walked down the hall. He heard something and stopped, he turned and saw nothing, he wasn't convinced, he walked down the hall a bit further and got the same feeling he had once before in his life, he didn't like it.

"Zaki? Ryou? Anyone?" he asked, he continued to walk down the hall then suddenly out of no where...

(Meanwhile)

Everyone was happily eating, when they heard Malachite's yell, they quickly got up and went to the sense of what happened, Malachite was gone, all that was found was a small ring on a chain he kept around his neck, he rarely took it off. Zaki picked it up.

"Dad..what is going on!" she asked, but Antauri was no where to be seen, neither was Sprx, Nova, Gibson or Otto, Onyx growled.

"I knew it," he growled, everyone looked at him

"What is it?" they asked

"Seems out 'friends' have been affected by the Bone Comet!" Onyx replied, everyone gulped nervously.

* * *

Me: weee! 

Onyx: ..are you REALLY that bored?

Me: just be glad I'm bothering to pre-write stories then sort em out then post em up!

Onyx: ...actually you just get bored, write and post em up

Me: ..so? Anyway! First chapter up! Keep reading my stories!


	2. Two More

A/N: hallo again! My my tis been a while since i spoke to ya like this! Anyway! Just a reminder, this is set AFTER my Friend For Life Story! ...which I'm thinking of ending now...I dunno...maybe one more chapter! Anyway! Just wanted to say that! And now for you're amusement! (brings out a sledge hammer and swings at Onyx's head.

Onyx: X.X

Me: (in laughing fits) anyway! On with the chapter!

Two More

Onyx sighed as everyone crowed him for an explanation. All asking the same questions, and Onyx was starting to get annoyed. Ichigo saw this and stopped everyone. Onyx nodded his head to her, thanking her.

"Right then, long story short...or do you prefer short story long?" Onyx mused, he grinned when everyone immediantly shouted short story. "OK ok, so really what the Bone Comet does is unleash the evil side in...MOST good people,"

"What do you mean by most?" Ichigo asked

"I'm getting there!" Onyx snorted, Ichigo retreated behind Ryou, who growled at Onyx, who glared back darkly. "Anyway, the reason it only affects most people is that some people, like myself, have already got an evil side in them. Cait is a mutant so it don't affect her, Ichigo is a girly goody so it won't affect her," Ichigo pouted at his comment, "And also people like Ryou and Mal who are strong willed or control some sort of power like darkness or what not,"

"I'm not a girly goody," Ichigo pouted. "I can be bad!" everyone looked at her then to each other.

"Yeah...sure...keep dreaming honey," Cait said, patting her head, Ichi pouted more. Ryou slapped his forehead.

"Honey...don't do that," he told her, Cait pouted.

"Awww," Cait put on the puppy dog eyes but Ryou resisted. Cait pouted even more and slumped in the corner.

"Awwww, Cait-chan!" Ryou said softly,

"Pouty Pout," Cait muttered, Ryou rolled his eyes slightly. Onyx shook his head.

"Can I go on now?" Onyx asked, everyone nodded. "Good, anyway to end this all I'll say is this, be careful. The hyper force most likely took Mal as he is powerful...and has a unknown new power..." Onyx looks down.

"Unknown new power?" Ichigo echoed, she ran up and looked at Onyx pleadingly. "D-Do you know what it is?" Everyone stared at her in disbelief...other than Onyx.

"Actually...I do," Onyx told them, "I was helping Mal harness his voice wave attack when I experienced it first hand...he hit his head hard so he doesn't remember it,"

"So what is it?" Otogi asked, Onyx hesitated.

"...He can summon creatures," (Final Fantasy X people will most likely know what me talking about! ')

"Creatures? Like...what?" Ryou asked, keen to have finer details, Onyx looked at him carefully. Before narrowing his eyes darkly.

"I guess you aren't as strong willed as I had hoped," Onyx muttered. Ryou growled, Onyx was quick to react and slammed his shoulder into Ryou and sending him into a wall,

"Onyx!" Ichi exclaimed.

"Stay back! He's under the influence of the comet!" Onyx yelled, Ryou growled more before taking out his swords and lashing out at Onyx. Onyx's sword appeared and he countered easily, before tripping him and pinning him down.

"Let me go!" Ryou yelled.

"Where did they take Malachite!" Onyx demanded.

"Not telling." Ryou smirked, he threw him off and looked at everyone else. Cait looked at Ryou in shock, before standing up and drawing her bow and arrows.

"Ryou!" Caitlyn shouted, he turned to her and looked at her softly.

"Cait-chan..." he said softly. Onyx didn't buy it at all, but Cait seemed to.

"Cait! It's a trick!" Onyx yelled

"Huh!" Cait said, before being grabbed and held with a sword to her throat. Cait struggled.

"Let her go!" Onyx snapped, Ryou closed his eyes and smirked.

"I don't think so," Ryou replied, before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"Damn it!" Onyx growled. He slammed his fists into the ground, he looked up at the remaining team members. "Everyone...Line up, I need to see if anyone else is showing signs," everyone did as they were told and he checked everyone, pausing longer on Otogi and Ichigo.

"Well?" Jet asked nervously.

"No one is showing signs...yet," Onyx replied, he looked out a window.

"Onyx..." Ichigo walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder softly. Onyx looked at her slightly before covering her hand with his own.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I get everyone back to normal," Onyx told her, she smiled softly.

"Thank you," she whispered, Onyx smiled at her then looked back outside, he saw the sun setting, but it was still midday.

"Be ready for continuous night guys," Onyx warned, everyone nodded and Onyx turned on the lights, just as the city was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Me: dun dun DUUUN! 

Onyx: -.-' don't

Me: awww

Jet: (sighs) R&R guys


	3. Lord Malachite

A/N: heh heh! just a note saying the next chapter is complete and the one after that is nearly complete! and me being evil i shall not put them up right away! muhahaha!

Lord Malachite

Malachite was sitting on a throne, red eyes shone brightly. Antauri smirked at his work, it wasn't easy, but he had broken Malachite's spirit down enough for the Bone Comet to affect him. Antauri looked up as Ryou walked in with Caitlyn..well...carrying Cait really.

"And what have we here?" Malachite asked, looking at Ryou.

"Had a little trouble getting away, Onyx tried to stop me," Ryou told Malachite.

"And the girl?" Antauri asked. "She can't be turned against the others," Ryou nodded,

"I know, but mutants do have their properties," Ryou smirked. Cait growled and thrashed angrily, Ryou couldn't hold her any longer and she leaped out his arms and glared at him. Malachite got out his throne, walked down the stairs and pinned Cait against him with one arm, using his other hand to keep her face still so he could look at her.

"Let me go," Caitlyn said darkly, Mal stared at her. Cait started getting worried she tried to avoid looking at his eyes, but she just looked slightly and it felt like he was piercing right into her soul, she shook uncontrollably. Mal smirked.

"I'll take care of her Ryou," Malachite said

"But my lord-" Ryou started

"Are you going against my word?" Mal snapped, Ryou shook his head and bowed, before leaving. Malachite nodded his head to the others in the room to leave also.

"What do you want with me?" Caitlyn asked, managing to say it without her voice quivering. Mal turned to her and lifted her chin and pulled her closer. Cait swallowed hard, not quite a gulp. Mal leaned closer and whispered something in her ear, causing Cait to blush furiously.

"W-What..." Cait shook her head and tried to free herself. Malachite held her securely, he brushed a piece of stray hair off Caitlyn's face and tucked it behind her ear, making her freeze. He looked at her softly, causing her to blush more. He picked her up in his arms and walked out the room via a door behind the throne. Caitlyn was too shocked to struggle.

"Don't be so tense," Malachite said soothingly, Cait didn't know what to do, so she looked down and did nothing. Malachite carried her into a large, pretty cool bedroom, then walked through an archway into a separate room that had no door to the hall, the only way out of that room was through Malachite's, he put her on the king sized bed and took his cape off and put it on her.

"H-Huh?" Cait looked at him, trying not to look too scared. Mal knelt down so he was at the same height was Cait was and stroked her cheek softly.

"Rest, you need it," Malachite told her, Cait looked at him and shook her head.

"I-I don't trust you..." Cait said.

"And you trust the others?" Mal asked. Cait didn't reply and looked down sadly. "Just as I thought, rest for now," he stood up and looked at her, Caitlyn looked back for a moment, before looking down. Malachite put a hand under her chin and lifted it slightly.

"Why am I here," she asked, afraid of what would be her answer. Mal closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Because you're meant to be here," he replied, he leaned towards her before kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Cait's eyes started to close before she collapsed on the bed, asleep.

"My Lord?" Nova said, seeing Malachite return to his throne.

"No one enters my room, at all, is that clear?" Malachite said, Nova nodded.

"Yes my lord," Nova bowed and left. Ryou bowed and entered the room.

"My Lord...I'm curious to know what you have done to my wife?" Ryou asked, Mal looked down at him before getting up and walking down to him.

"...She isn't you're wife any more Ryou," he said, in a flash he had taken Ryou's ring off his finger and walked off, leaving Ryou stunned.

"But sir-" Ryou started

"Another but?" Malachite warned, Ryou gulped before Mal clicked his fingers and Antauri and Gibson came in and dragged Ryou out. "Do what you must,"

"Yes my liege," they replied and took Ryou into a room, where they could inflict the full power of the Bone Comet on Ryou.

"What about the girl sir?" Sprx asked

"Well, I'll sort her out soon," Malachite replied, slipping on Ryou's wedding ring onto his own finger.

"And if she escapes?" Otto asked

"She'll come back, I know she will," Malachite told his father. "I know what I'm doing,"

"Then how will we sort out the hyper force?" Nova said, bring the robot up on a screen.

"Take out Onyx, then Chiro, and I want one of you to be in charge of the triplets," Malachite started

"Triplets?" Otto echoed, clearly being forgetful.

"Caitlyn's kids," Malachite sighed, Otto laughed nervously.

"Oh...those triplets..." everyone just shook their heads.

"I'll handle it," Antauri said, taking his claws out.

"No! I want them alive and unharmed," Malachite snapped, Antauri nodded and put his claws away. "And you can do whatever you like to the others, but Onyx is our biggest hurdle,"

"I'll handle him, don't worry," Gibson took out his drills and the tips started glowing. Mal smirked

"Good,"

* * *

Me: O.O 

Onyx: O.O

Jet: O.O

Mal: O.O

Muses: O.O

Authors: O.O

Onyx: O.O ...did you have a sore head when ya wrote this chapter?

Me: O.O ...yesem...

Muses: O.O ...(slap their foreheads mechanically)


	4. Night Watch

A/N: WEE! heh heh! More of me! Anyway! This song in this belongs to Good Charlotte! (I LUV THEM!) and please. If you hate them, do not say or I shall hate you for life! . anyway! Enjoy!

Night Watch

Onyx was the only one awake in the robot, watching over everyone else to make sure there was no wise guy in the group. He looked up as Ichigo stirred. He jumped off his perch (Onyx: ¬.¬ I ain't a bird mate!) and walked over to her.

"Ichigo?" Onyx whispered softly. Ichigo's eyes flickered open and she looked at him, she hugged him tightly.

"I-I saw Antauri and-" Ichigo started.

"Shhh, it was a dream Ichi, now go back to sleep," Onyx said soothingly. Ichigo curled up against him.

"Don't wanna," she said stubbornly, Onyx sighed and picked her up and took her up to where he was sitting. Ichigo blushed deeply.

"Now sleep, please, you need it," Onyx said, Ichi looked at the others.

"You get a good view from here..." she whispered. Onyx nodded slightly.

"That's why I picked it. I can keep watch over everyone," Onyx replied, looking at Jet sleeping peacefully next to Eclipse.

"...You really care for the team...don't you?" Ichigo looked at Onyx and he blushed.

"No!...well...ok...maybe a little...but don't tell em," Onyx told her, Ichigo nodded and smiled. Onyx smiled back slightly then went back to watching over the others.

"You should get some sleep too y'know," Ichigo told him

"Na, thanks to dad's training I can go 5 days non-stop without sleep," Onyx replied

"Wow," Ichi gasped. "I'd never be able to do that,"

"Just takes practice and lots of will power," Onyx replied, Ichi nodded before yawning and curling up asleep on him, he blushed deep rouge but shook his head and watched the others until it was meant to be morning, but was night.

"Wake up guys," Onyx called out, everyone slowly started waking up. He jumped off where he was sitting (which was on top of the master computer thing) and started making some breakfast.

"What time is it?" Eclipse asked sleepily.

"8 in the morning," Jet replied, Eclipse groaned and sat up. Onyx walked back in, carrying plates of food.

"Come and get it guys," Onyx told them and started handing out the food. Everyone thanked him before tucking in. Onyx started eating his own.

(Meanwhile 6 hours before)

Malachite was happily spinning his staff, out of sheer boredom, then when everyone had left for bed, he put his staff down and looked at Ryou's wedding ring he was wearing. He stood up and headed for his room, he went into the room with Caitlyn in it and saw her starting to come round. He took off his armour plating in his chest and put it on a chair, before sitting beside her and stoking her cheek softly.

"Huh?" Cait said as she came round, she felt the hand stroking her and jumped up.

"Easy, you'll have cramps if you move too quickly," Malachite told him.

"W-What are you doing?" Cait asked him, before her attention was drawn to the ring on his hand, her eyes widened. "Ryou's wedding ring!"

"Yes, he said he didn't need it any more," Malachite told her, Cait felt as if her heart was being torn. Malachite pulled her into a comforting hug. "Shhh, I know it hurts," he stroked her hair softly. Tears ran down Caitlyn's face as she thought of Ryou.

"H-He wouldn't do this...He wouldn't..." Caitlyn sobbed. Malachite held her closer and soothed her gently.

This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead, what are you waiting for?

Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...

Hold on,if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know...hold on

After he had finished, Cait had stopped crying and was curled up in his arms, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Feeling better?" he asked her, Cait nodded slightly.

"Still hurts," she whispered, gripping Mal's shirt tightly, he looked at her sympathetically.

"I know," he whispered softly, he lifted her chin slightly and kissed her deeply. Cait was too broken to resist, or to register what was happening. He picked her up gently before taking her into his own room and laying her on the bed,

"What are you," Caitlyn started, Mal smiled softly.

"Shh, it's ok," Mal told her, he took his shirt off before getting in beside her and wrapping his arms around her. "Sleep," Cait's eyes glazed over slightly and her eyes shut, the candles that lit the room dimmed until they were out.

Me and muses: O.O ...who was WROTE this chapter?

Onyx: don't look at me!

Mal: or me!

Me: Or me!

Jet: ..so who was it?

Computer: Muhahahahaha!

Me and Muses: O.O! AHHH! (all flee in terror)

Computer: muhahahahaha! um...R&R!

P.S. Soz for making so...bleh! I have a sore head too y'know! And listening to my bro playing his guitar doesn't help! (attacks bro with scissors)


	5. To The Fight

To the Fight!

There was a knock on the door and Malachite raised his head. He sighed heavily and looked at Caitlyn, sleeping peacefully beside him. He turned to the door.

"What," he demanded.

"Sir, we are about to start the battle briefing," Antauri's voice came,

"Fine," Malachite replied, Caitlyn opened an eye with a slight groan.

"What is it?" she asked, clearly still half asleep.

"Nothing dear," Malachite replied, he kissed her cheek softly. "Go back to sleep,"

"Can't now I'm awake," Cait replied, she sat up sleepily. Mal smiled slightly and got out of bed and got dressed. Flashbacks of the night before caused him to grin slightly, but he shook his head and started putting on his armour for his torso, Cait on the other hand seemed slightly confused, she couldn't remember a lot at all. She just got changed into a top and trousers. She looked over at Malachite and walked over to him and helped him with one of the straps.

"Thanks," he smiled at her then grabbed his cape and put it on before leaving. Caitlyn sighed slightly and followed. She had barely gotten out the door when Nova grabbed her arm and dragged her the other way.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing?" Caitlyn yelped. Nova looked at her.

"We need to get you fitted out," Nova replied.

"Fitted out? ...For what?" Caitlyn asked, Nova didn't reply, she didn't need to, as soon as they had walked in the door, the walls were lined with armour and other clothing. She was taken into a small room and had her torso measured, Otto soon entered.

"So...what she needing?" Otto asked, looking and Nova, who handed him a small sheet of paper with her measurements, Otto nodded and went into another room and brought out two pieces of torso armour for females.

"Put this on," Nova said, handing Cait one, she hid the fact it was pretty heavy and put it on. But it was heavier on her than it was holding it.

"How does it feel?" Otto asked, picking up the second one.

"Kinda hard to tell with it being so heavy," Caitlyn whimpered slightly as the armour was about to pull her to her knees, Nova undid the shoulder straps and it fell to the ground, Cait breathed a deep sigh of relief. She has handed the other one, but to her relief, was much lighter, once she out it on she told them what was wrong, it was a little loose on the wast, but that was soon sorted.

"Ok, armour sorted out," Nova mumbled to herself, ticking the list, Nova was tossed a cape and she in return tossed it to Cait, who put it on before Nova could snap at her,

"What's next?" Otto asked, looking at the list.

"Weapons," Nova replied

"Um..No need, I've got my own," Caitlyn told them, Otto and Nova just looked at her. "I was trained as an archer, so I do archery. I have my own bow and arrows,"

"Good, one less thing to worry about," Nova grumbled, "Right then, nearly done, we'll sort the rest out later," Otto nodded and both of them took Caitlyn into a large war room, where the others were already there. Malachite looked up and smiled at Cait,

"Looking good," he commented. Cait blushed and put a hand behind her head.

"Oh stop that!" Caitlyn complained, Mal chuckled slightly.

"Sir, what happens if 'He' interrupts?" Antauri asked

"I'll sort him out myself," Malachite replied, he dismissed everyone and Antauri and Sprx started telling Nova and Otto what they missed. Malachite turned to Caitlyn.

"What weapons are you using?" he asked,

"Bow and arrows," Caitlyn replied, Malachite glanced at her shoulder where the mouth of her quiver could be seen, she had numerous arrows in it, including a few elemental arrows.

"And you're aim?" malachite asked again, wanting to get all her fighting info.

"If I miss a target, slap me," Caitlyn answered. "I've never missed a target, unless they block it with a shield," Malachite smirked at this,

"Really now? Then this should be an interesting fight, I want you with the other archers at the back, breaking the front lines," Mal told her, Cait nodded. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, but it was so hard to tell.

"So what exactly is happening?" Caitlyn asked

"We're going to get the kids back," Malachite replied, Cait looked at him, confused slightly.

"What?" she mumbled.

"You hit you're head pretty hard, the triplets were kidnapped," Malachite told her.

"What!" Cait shouted, more shocked than anything else. "When!"

"A few days ago," Malachite explained, he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But don't worry, we'll get them back," Caitlyn nodded.

"Ok," she whispered, she shook her head and looked out a window, they were in a large space ship thingy and she sighed slightly. "I hope they are ok,"

"I do too, I do too," Malachite replied, wrapping his arms around her, Cait placed a hand on his arm and they both stared at Shuggazoom, before the call went out to get ready to be teleported to Shuggazoom.

(Meanwhile)

Onyx walked out of a small room, a clothes peg on his nose.

"Can someone who can change babies nappies please report to bathroom 4," Onyx called out, Ichi and Jet sighed and got up and headed inside.

"OMG!" Jet coughed "That stinks!"

"I know...but Onyx isn't a woman, so he can't really change nappies can he?" Ichigo reminded

"Too true...we should teach him one day," Jet groaned

"Yes," Ichigo agreed, they locked the doors and started changing Cale, Ryan and Hoshi's nappies. Meanwhile Onyx was going over some last details of an attack.

"Why the kidnapped Cait I don't know, but I sense they are doing something to her..." Onyx muttered

"Well then, we just go up, get Cait, come back down and there we go!" Otogi sighed

"Not as easy as that though Otogi," Onyx growled, Otogi growled back, Onyx sighed and looked outside and something caught his eye,

"What's up?" Jet asked, walking out carrying Cale.

"The Bone Comet is meant to last weeks...this looks like it's only lasting for another hour or so.." Onyx said, confused.

"It's different for every planet Onyx, I did some research for you yesterday, it only lasts at least two days here," Jet replied

"Really now! Well then we just have to wait for the comet to disappear then won't we," Otogi said sarcastically, not pleased to have Cait back.

"No...we don't," Onyx pointed outside where Malachite was standing with the hyper force and Caitlyn,

"Uh...has she been turned evil?" Ichigo asked

"She can't...she's already evil! They the thing about creators! . " Onyx exclaimed.

"Well then, we just need to keep them busy til the comet passes then!" Otogi jumped up and everyone handed Ichi the triplets.

"Buh Bye," they triplets waved them off.

"Awww!" everyone said,

"Bleh! Baby talk!" Onyx shuddered, getting a glare from everyone "WHAT! Can we just go out there and fight!" Onyx ran out, soon followed by everyone else.

"So, knew we were coming," Gibson revved his drill loudly, Onyx smirked.

"I just need a good warm up! I was getting bored!" Onyx replied, Gibson growled.

"Let's do this quickly then!" Antauri snapped, Cait armed her bow.

"HA! Cait couldn't hit water if she was in the middle of the ocean with that-" Otogi started, but soon found an arrow lodged in his...personal place. Every male flinched.

"Ouch! That was not necessary Cait," Onyx shuddered. Otogi had tears flowing down his face and curled up on the ground. Malachite clapped.

"Nice honey," Malachite commented.

"Thank you!" Caitlyn beamed slightly but then glared back at the 'enemy'.

"HONEY!" Everyone exclaimed, other than the hyper force, Mal looked at them boredly.

"Yes...why do you sound so surprised?" Mal asked

"But...Cait's married to Ryou!" Jet started

"And had triplets with him!" Onyx finished

"And Mal is MY boyfriend!" Zaki screamed, Mal rolled his eyes and held up his hand, Ryou's wedding ring gleamed slightly.

"I think differently, right Ryou?" Malachite turned to Ryou, who nodded.

"I'm gay, always have been, always will be," Ryou replied, Everyone looked at them and where about to fight, when a small glimmer of light appeared over the mountains across the water, the sun!

"Yes!" Onyx cheered, but then stopped. "Aw man! I here I thought I could beat the crud outta Antauri!" Onyx pouted. The light from the sun had seemed to burn something outta everyone, after a while, a black mist disappeared from their bodies and they fell to their knees.

"W-Wha...happened?" Nova asked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah?" Sprx asked, sitting up.

"Yeah and why-" Ryou started when he saw his wedding ring missing. "W-Where is my ring!" Ryou exclaimed, Cait shook her head and her eyes unglazed. She saw Ryou looking everywhere for something. He froze when he saw it on Mal's hand, who was trying to recollect his thoughts about what happened.

"MALACHITE!" Ryou yelled, Malachite looked up in surprise.

"Y-Yes Ryou?" he asked, Ryou stormed over and took the ring off Mal, who looked extremely baffled. "How did that..."

"I was going to ask you the same question!" Ryou snapped, Malachite looked at him, clearly startled by Ryou's behaviour.

"I-I have no idea what you talking about Ryou!" Malachite replied, clearly getting scared. Zaki was powerless to do anything as her uncle yelled at her boyfriend. Her father walked towards the enraged Ryou and the petrified Malachite and Zaki thought he would stop Ryou...boy was she wrong!

"Well Malachite, I've just had a glimpse of your memories..." Antauri started

"And?" Ryou asked, Antauri turned to face Malachite and looked darkly at him.

"Malachite Nicholai Nightmare, I hereby banish you from the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go," Antauri replied, everything went silent.

* * *

Me: IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR! 

Zaki: (threatening to kill me) YOU'RE the author!

Me: I know! it was the computer!

Zaki: ¬.¬ yeah right! (storms off)

Onyx: ...

Jet: ...

Computer: muhahahahaha!

Muses: ...

Computer: O.O um...R&R?


	6. No Where To Go

A/N: weee! ok! some news fer ya all! first on the agender, me going down to Nottingham, England from the 25th to the 30th I think, so I won't be writing chapters, then i'm away again on the 2nd - 10th in August, then again for a few days in Londen/Kent (here I come Fae! muhahaha!) visting Whitefairy! (WOOO:D). Then I'll be back at school on the 16th:( anyway! enjoy!

No Where To Go

"B-Banished?" Malachite echoed, his eyes were wide in surprise and shock. Antauri nodded.

"That is final," Antauri stated. Caitlyn shook her head and ran over.

"Antauri! Please just listen a second!" Caitlyn pleaded.

"NO!" Antauri snapped, Caitlyn flinched but glared.

"So where is he meant to go! His family is here, his uncle is here-" Cait started

"His grandparents are not," Antauri said flatly.

"NO WAY!" Onyx and Jet yelled.

"NO! Malachite is NOT staying at Darkness Planet!" Onyx snapped. Zaki had gone very quiet. Malachite looked down sadly.

"Guys...stop...," Malachite mumbled, everyone looked at him. "...Chiro is the leader Antauri...you can't throw me out without him saying that he agrees with you," Antauri glared slightly. Chiro looked between them.

"Antauri...he IS right y'know...we better discuss this..." Chiro replied, Antauri sighed and nodded, he and Chiro walked inside the robot, Mal sat on the ground hard and hid his face in his hands.

"Malachite..." Jet whispered and walked over, she sat down beside him and held him close. Onyx was trying to control his rage.

"He can't do this! He was under the influence of the Bone Comet!" Onyx snapped. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him slightly, Caitlyn was leaning on a lamp post, trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"I hope Chiro makes the right choice," Ryou muttered, Cait looked up sharply.

"Which would be!" Cait snapped, Ryou looked at her in shock.

"Cait-chan..." he started, he shook his head and collected himself. "He took my wedding ring,"

"He was being controlled by the comet!" Caitlyn replied

"He could've hurt you!" Ryou added, nearly shouting.

"But he didn't!" Cait yelled.

"He put you under mind control!" Ryou shouted.

"Again he was controlled himself!" Cait snapped, Malachite saw them fighting and jumped up.

"Caitlyn! Ryou! Stop!" Malachite started

"Stay outta this! You've already done enough damage!" Ryou growled darkly, Mal hid his hurt. Cait walked over to Ryou and glared at him darkly.

"Don't...growl...at...him," Cait whispered bitterly. Ryou looked shocked but glared back.

"Stay outta my face," he replied, Malachite pulled them apart.

"Please stop this!" Malachite pleaded, Cait looked at him and sighed, before walking off and leaning on the lamp post again.

"Oh dear..." Ichigo whispered.

"Yes!" Otogi said under his breath, Eclipse whacked him the upside of his head. "OW!"

"Shut it!" Eclipse warned. Chiro and Antauri walked out the robot, everyone turned to them and waited for Chiro's reply.

"...After everything Antauri has told me...I...need to agree with him..." Chiro told them, Onyx yelled angrily and slammed his fists into the ground, creating an earthquake and a small crater, Cait shook her head and burst into tears, Jet hugged Malachite tightly, trying to hold back her own, Otto walked over and hugged his wife and son, Eclipse soon joined. Zaki looked at the ground so shadows covered her face. Malachite had also gone very silent.

"...If that is that...then I guess I better get my things ready..." Malachite said sadly. He walked inside and started packing his things, Cait and her creations walked inside soon after, either sad or angry. Antauri walked over to Zakuro, he placed a hand on her shoulder which she immediantly smacked off.

"Don't touch me..." she told him darkly.

"Zaki, it was for the best," Antauri told her.

"No it isn't...I hate you..." she replied

"..What?" Antauri said, slightly stunned.

"I SAID I HATE YOU!" Zaki ran into the robot, tears of anger and sadness pouring down her face, leaving Antauri to stand there, rooted to the spot. Caitlyn walked into Mal's room, just as he was carefully packing his guitar away.

"Any ideas where you are going to go?" she asked sadly, Malachite closed the lid of his guitar case.

"No...none," Malachite replied, Cait walked over and hugged him tightly.

"if you want, there is my show jumping stables on earth, there is a house there with a spare bedroom, you don't need to worry about money...I pay for it," Caitlyn suggested.

"Show jumping stables? I dunno...it means I've gotta learn to ride," Malachite answered,

"You know how to ride, and don't worry, there are stable hands to help anyway, they compete as well so really you can just go on hacks or something, I'm always over every weekend and if I have time during the weekdays," Caitlyn told him, he smiled.

"That's the best offer so far, thanks Cait," Malachite said gratefully, giving her a tight hug.

"Caitlyn!" a voice called, Caitlyn looked over at Ryou, looking at them in the doorway, she sighed heavily.

"I'll see you when I can ok?" Caitlyn smiled and released him from her hug and walked over to the door, Ryou wrapped an arm around her protectively before leading her down the hall. Mal sighed and finished packing, he ported all his things and himself. Zaki walked into the room a few hours later, nothing was left in the rich green room, only the bed and it's matres and a framed photo of Malachite and Zaki when they went to the funfair a few weeks ago. Zaki picked it up and fell on the bare bed and cried heavily.

* * *

Me: (now cowering in a corner) 

Onyx: ohhh CAIT! (arms his bazooka with 'Mutant killing' gas)

Me: (holds up sign saying "R&R" then turns it over and it says "HELP MEEEEE!"

Onyx: (fires gas)

Me: (starts choking till..)

Zaki: I'M GONNA KILL HER! (decks me)

Me: AHH! (cries loudly) SAVE ME!


	7. The Angry Team

The Angry Team

Caitlyn sat on a chair, hugging her knees and staring into space. Jet was just as angry as Onyx, and even the calm Otto looked really annoyed, Onyx was a different story...he was in his room, pacing so much he made a trench in the floor...which added to the collection as there was already 3 other trenches in his room. Ichigo knocked softly on his door, he could tell whom it was.

"What is it Ichigo?" he asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Ichigo walked in and nearly fell into his freshly made trench, Onyx caught her quickly. "Yeah...watch your step,"

"Uh...thanks," Ichigo looked at him softly, and he sighed slightly.

"So what is it?" he repeated, Ichigo smiled.

"I wanna cheer you up!" she said chirpily, Onyx sweat dropped.

"Um...cheery much?" he asked, she nodded and he chuckled softly.

"Made you laugh!" Ichigo celebrated and jumped up and down.

"Ok ok! Calm down!" Onyx laughed, he had to admit, she was being pretty funny to cheer him up.

"Not until I see a smile!" she bounced around him.

"Awww! Do I have to?" he asked, he groaned when she nodded and but on one of his 'famous' fake smiles, Ichi fell for it though.

"Yay!" she skipped around the room, only saved by the trench hidden under a rug by Onyx making a small bridge with his metal element over it. She didn't even notice. Onyx sweat dropped and he spotted a wardrobe hidden in the corner. She walked towards it but stopped and squeaked in surprise when a wall of fire stopped her. She turned to Onyx.

"Don't Ichi, that's personal stuff in there..." he drifted off but shook his head and dropped the flames. Ichi nodded shakily, startled by the sudden fire. Onyx apologised and leaned on a wall, there was a deep groove in the wall, where he leaned.

"You...lean on walls a lot huh?" Ichigo said

"Better than sitting down and being an easy target," Onyx replied, looking at her. She blinked in confusion "My father taught me that,"

"But...he's on a throne isn't he?" she asked

"But he as guards so, he isn't as much as a target," Onyx answered. There was a yell and a loud thud making Ichi jump and Onyx look at the door.

"W-What was that?" Ichi gasped, Onyx left the room, followed by Ichi and walked into the main room, there was an amazing sight. Otto had pinned Antauri to the wall with his saws out, Jet was panting angrily, just having a emotion blow out. Onyx raised an eyebrow.

"Crack?" Onyx asked, Otto nodded slightly, Eclipse was glaring at Antauri, Chiro was no where in sight, but the disappearance of Solar and Lunar answered that. Onyx sighed slightly.

"Please! Everyone calm down!" Ichigo pleaded, but Zaki stormed in, glaring at her father. Antauri looked really scared now, he looked at Onyx pleadingly.

"Sorry old man! Not today!" Onyx muttered. Just at the moment, Gibson walked in, looking pretty happy, Onyx growled darkly.

"Yes Onyx?" Gibson said.

"Happy that Mal is gone? Making you the smart one again?" Onyx asked, holding back another growl.

"Yes! Of course!" Gibson replied, he realized what he said and paled when everyone turned on him. The appearance of Titanic (she lives!), Britannic (her too!) and Olympic (woo! All three:D) made him shake violently, they carried him off.

"As everyone says now, You shouldn't have said that!" Britannic said, Gibson pleaded with them but to no avail. The Stripe team arrived and sweat dropped at the scene.

"Um...hi?" Amethyst calmly said, slightly freaked out, Antauri immediantly smartened up and gently pushed Otto away.

"Please Otto, there is no need for that," Antauri replied, Onyx growled angrily and loudly.

"Oh yeah! The arrival of Amethyst always changed you huh!" Onyx snapped, slamming him into a wall again, Amethyst looked at them curiously, then shaking her head.

"Orlando," Amethyst warned, Onyx froze before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Orlando?" everyone other than Jet echoed. Jet tried to leave the room.

"Janet!" Amber called, Jet groaned loudly and walked back over. Zaki, who would normally laugh at this, was still too angry to laugh.

"Orlando and Janet? Huh!" Sprx asked, confused.

"Orlando was my before-birth-name," Onyx said bitterly. Everyone looked confused.

"They knew it was gonna be twins?" Nova asked

"Duh! Nightmare bloodline tradition! Every male who has found their soul mates, has married them and gotten them pregnant will result in twins, always! And it's always one boy, one girl!" Onyx sighed.

"...Krystal wasn't you're soul mate then," Otogi said, Onyx nodded.

"What about triplets?" Ryou asked

"Dunno about that, only Nightmare females can have triplets, males and their wives can't," Onyx replied.

"So lets sum this up," Citrine started. "Nightmare males who hare married to their soul mates will have twins, females will have single or triplets babies," there was a lot of 'ahhh's going around the room as it clicked.

"I want Mally back," Caitlyn whispered, the first time she has spoken this chapter (O.O)

"Us too," Onyx replied, "Us too,"

* * *

me: heh heh! Ok! End of chapter and one more thing learnt about Onyx and Jet! 

Onyx and Jet: ¬.¬ why did you tell them THOSE names?

Me: cause I wanna! Heh heh! Anyway! Tomorrow is my mates 15th birthday (aka TheOneToRuleThemAll'sLeftShoe) so either find out her e-mail and say happy birthday or just plonk it on ya review and I'll pass it onto her:D

Onyx: and the OTHER news Cait

Me: och aye! Thank you Orlandy!

Onyx: (takes a hairy fit and I sick his granny on him, he runs for his life)

Me: heh heh! Anyway! I was already thinking of me next story but I wanna know your thoughts! (first time I've asked for a vote in a while! O.O) I was gonna do one so ya understand Onyx and Jet's history a bit more, by having them have sudden illnesses or something or another and they have flashbacks of their past! Or you can tell me what ya wanna see and I'll see if I can do it:P so R&R everyone!


	8. The Difficult Choice

The Difficult Choice

While the team was fighting, Malachite had used his singing talents to good use, playing in local pubs and clubs, he was paid by the hour, and at the end of the week he had already earned a good £87 (me using British currency here :P). He was asked to play in a hotel not to far off. There was an accident there with some thugs and the singer so they didn't have anyone to entertain the guests eating in the dining area. Malachite had borrowed one of the horses and rode off to the hotel, they did have a few stables at the back, he carried his guitar in it's case on his back and just as he was putting his horse away, the manager walked out.

"Nicholai! Thank god you could come!" the manager told him, relieved.

"No problem sir," Malachite replied, he used his middle name so he wouldn't stand out with a weird name.

"I'll take you to the stage," the manager said and led Malachite to the stage, dinner guests were already starting to come in, Malachite got on stage, sat on a high stool and started tuning his guitar. He looked up as the was a crash of a wine glass breaking, he saw why. The bartender saw some 'tough' looking biker boys walk in, Malachite rolled his eyes.

'Onyx would laugh at these guys' Malachite thought, smiling at the thought of his uncle scaring them off with a single word or, if he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, seeing them run at the sight of his powerful muscles. When the manager gave him a weary thumbs up Malachite started taking requests and playing and singing. The bikers tried insulting him, but nothing would faze Malachite. The leader was getting bored and marched over to the stage, Malachite didn't move and finished the last request. The biker grabbed Mal's guitar and broke the neck clean off, only attached by the 6 strings.

"I think that shall do for now...little man," the biker smirked. Malachite was shocked, but lowered his head so shadows covered it. The biker smirked but paled when Malachite's calm blue eyes had turned deadly red, everyone had left the room in fear of the bikers.

"That was a mistake," Mal muttered darkly, the bikers screamed and ran as the room was engulfed in flames. Mal walked out of the burnt room after the flames died down and got on his horse and galloped back to the stable yard. When in the safety of his room, the red eyes turned back into calm dark blue and he collapsed on his bed. The only thing was, he didn't go into the dream world, he entered his mind. He looked around for a moment, in the place he appeared.

"What happened?" he asked, to no one in particular.

"In you're mind," a voice replied, Mal jumped and spun around, he felt something on the back of his neck and turned slowly, he came face o face with a pair of red eyes. He was startled and tried to run back, but he was grabbed by the wrist by the owner of the eyes and held him in place. Mal gathered his courage.

"Who are you," he asked with a slight quiver. The eyes closed and a faint smile/smirk appeared on it's face.

"I am Wodahs," he replied, he let Mal go and he took a few steps back, it was a robot monkey, he was Malachite height and build with similar markings, but had black fur with white stripes.

"You look exactly like me..." Mal whispered.

"I'm meant to," Wodahs replied, looking Malachite up and down, Mal shifted uncomfortably and Wodahs frowned slightly, he walked over to Malachite and circled him watching Mal's body language carefully. Mal kept his arms against him protectively and eyed Wodahs carefully. Wodahs stopped in front of Malachite and looked at him seriously.

"What?" Mal asked

"You're tense and upset, why?" he asked, Mal hesitated, but Wodahs waited patiently.

"I'm still upset about being kicked off the team for something I didn't do," Malachite replied sadly, looking at the floor.

"That would be my fault," Wodahs said, Malachite looked up in surprise.

"What?" Malachite muttered softly, surprised.

"The Bone Comet, All you need to know is that I had something to do with it," he said, looking at Mal carefully in case he lashed out at him.

"...You know Caitlyn was already married," Malachite said, slowly.

"Yes I did, but I didn't want to accept that someone with such beauty but strength could marry someone like...him," Wodahs said. Malachite sighed

"People make their choices through love, not looks...so when are you leaving?" Mal asked

"What?" Wodahs raised an eyebrow

"When are you leaving my mind?" Malachite replied, Wodahs looked down.

"As far as I'm know, not any time soon," Wodahs replied, he saw Mal's expression and chuckled. "Until further notice you are a vessel,"

"A vessel?" Mal asked, he sighed "So you are going to appear now..."

"Not exactly, I'll only appear when you get overly scared or upset or have started bottling up you're anger," Wodahs started "And then I'll take over, of course you can still talk to me and I can hear you," Malachite sighed slightly.

"Ok...but now you need help controlling you're powers, with me here I'm sharing them and you're sharing mine. Mine are difficult to use," Wodahs explained.

"but how?" Malachite asked

"You're uncle can help you," Wodahs explained

"But I can't go back to the team!" Malachite told him.

"Well, it's either living with powers you can't control or facing the team," Wodahs simply said, Mal bit his lip.

* * *

Me: woo! Me in Nottingham! And to anyone in England...YA COUNTRY IS TOO HOT! .

Mal and Jet: (suffering from heat exhaustion)

Onyx: (shrugging off the heat easily)

Me: ¬.¬ anyway! R&R!


	9. Facing The Team

Facing the Team

Malachite took a deep breath as the robot came into view. Wodahs was sitting calmly in Mal's mind, watching what was going on. Malachite knocked on the robot's foot door. There was the sound of the large locks opening and he hoped it wasn't Antauri. He sighed in relief when he saw it was the one and only Onyx.

"Kid? What ya doing back?" Onyx asked, leaning on the door frame. Mal sighed and explained, he looked hurt when Onyx burst out laughing. Wodahs growled.

"It's true Onyx!" Malachite told his stronger uncle. Onyx snorted

"I highly doubt it kid, as happy as I am seeing ya, this is not funny," Onyx frowned. Malachite looked down sadly and Wodahs had enough, he took over Mal's body before he could stop him and Wodahs glared at Onyx through his deep red eyes.

"I would listen to him...great prince of Darkness Planet," Wodahs growled, Onyx eyes narrowed.

"So...you have inhabited Malachite's body," Onyx muttered, "Why him?" Wodahs chuckled and smirked.

"Why wouldn't I? He's strong, smart, noble," Wodahs started

"You don't care if someone is noble or not!" Onyx snapped

"Temper Temper _your highness_," Wodahs snorted bitterly, Onyx growled and grabbed his neck and dragged him inside. He took him into his room and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen here, while you are in Mal's body you have you're limits, you're powers are weakened," Onyx muttered darkly.

"I know, which is why we are here, Malachite needs to learn how to use my powers, I'm learning his as we speak," Wodahs growled. Onyx glared.

"Get Mal back out here...NOW!" Onyx shouted. Jet peeked around the door just as the mini Onyx turned back into Mal's bright green fur,

"Malachite!" Jet exclaimed, she rushed over over as Onyx released the shaking monkey, Jet hugged him tightly. Her yell gathered the attention of the rest of the team. Antauri was the first to walk in, he growled angrily.

"I thought I told you you were banished!" Antauri snapped. Malachite gulped nervously and Wodahs growled.

_'So, he's the guy who kicked ya out?' _Wodahs asked, only Mal could hear him

'Yeah, he is,' Mal thought, he heard Wodahs growl and worried slightly. 'Please stay calm!'

_'I'll stay calm when he apologises to you!'_ Wodahs gritted, Mal sighed slightly.

'Please,' Malachite pleaded, he heard him sigh and mutter a fine. Antauri marched over to him and Malachite cowered behind Onyx. Onyx glared at Antauri and he stopped.

"Onyx..." Antauri warned. Caitlyn looked at Mal carefully and gasped.

"Wodahs.." she whispered, Malachite looked over and one of his eyes turned red.

"Yes beautiful?" Wodahs grinned, Cait blushed but shook it off, Ryou held her close and Wodahs rolled his eyes. "She's allowed to breathe y'know," Ryou growled

"You stay away from her," Ryou growled. Wodahs grinned.

"Whatever, albino breath," Wodahs replied, before letting Mal take over who was panting.

"You're tiring him out Wodahs!" Onyx snapped. Mal nearly fell over from exhaustion, Onyx grabbed Mal and slung him over his shoulder.

"Mal!" Jet was getting worried,

"It's ok Jet, rest Mal, I'll handle Antauri and the team," Onyx told Mal, there was a weak groan and Onyx walked out the room with him and placed him in a spare room. Malachite crawled on the covers weakly and collapsed on the pillows. Onyx pulled the covers over him and looked at him.

"Thanks," Mal said weakly.

"No prob, now rest, and I'm watching you Wodahs," Onyx whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Wodahs's voice came.

* * *

Me: woo! 

Onyx: ¬.¬

Jet: Onyx, behave...for once...

Onyx: NEVER!

Ich: Onyx...

Onyx: ...uh...

Jet: ¬.¬ brothers, anyway, R&R!


	10. Wodahs and Nwad

Wodahs and Nwad

Malachite woke up in the morning, his head was pounding. He felt something next to him and noticed some black fur, he smiled warmly.

"Zaki..." he whispered, he sat up and stroked her cheek, a faint smile appeared on her face and an eye opened sleepily. "Hey beautiful,"

"Mally..." Zaki got up and hugged him tightly, he hugged back. "I've missed you,"

"I know, but I've only been gone for about 4 weeks," Mal smiled.

"4 minutes is too long for me," Zaki joked, Malachite chuckled.

"Oh Zaki," Mal shook his head and smiled. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Give me a kiss?" Zaki replied with a grin.

"Sorry, no kissing today," a deep voice rang out, both Zaki and Mal jumped and looked at the door, Onyx was standing there, leaning on the door frame.

"Onyx! What do you want!" Mal snapped, Onyx sighed.

"Guess," he replied

"You want me to come with ya," Mal answered

"Aye, noo stop being a daffin and get up already!" Onyx ordered, Mal sighed and got up and followed him, Onyx dragged him away when Mal looked at Zaki as she starting to rant.

"No need to drag Onyx," Mal grumbled. Onyx rolled his eyes and led him to the main room, which was empty. Mal looked at Onyx confused.

"Look, we are gonna sort something out so Wodahs gets out ya body ASAP," Onyx explained, one of Mal's calm blue eyes turned angry red.

"And what makes you so sure you can do that?" Wodahs asked, Onyx growled.

"You are putting Malachite in danger you realize?" Onyx reminded, Wodahs fell silent.

"What? How?" Malachite asked.

"Wodahs is a shadow, and if he taps into ya darkness powers, well...in short all hell will break out," Onyx explained.

"And how do you know?" Mal asked again, Onyx looked down. "Uncle Onyx?" Onyx sighed.

"Cause Wodahs was inside me when I was you're age, but dad cast a spell on me so Wodahs had to leave or face ultimate pain," Onyx explained,

"And it damn right hurt!" Wodahs snapped. Onyx glared at Wodahs/Mal and sighed irritated.

"All I'm saying is stay away from Mal's darkness powers, got it?" Onyx growled.

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises," Wodahs grinned, Onyx felt like slapping him stupid, but he would hurt Mal too so he restrained himself.

"So now wha-" Mal started when the ground rumbled dangerously.

"Earthquake?" Wodahs asked, not really worried, Onyx's eyes narrowed.

"No, this is no earthquake," Onyx muttered.

"Then...What is it?" Mal asked, getting worried,

"...Get down!" Onyx yelled and pushed Mal/Wodahs down just as a loud explosion ripped through the wall, Onyx growled and stood up. In the hole was a figure covered in a white light, making the figure stand out as a silhouette.

"W-Who is that!" Mal asked, getting to his feet quickly.

"Nwad," Wodahs growled.

"Dawn?" Mal asked

"Turn it around you tube," Wodahs growled.

"Nwad, who is that?" Mal asked Wodahs, whom had let Mal take full control of his body again.

_'See it like this, I am the darkness, she is the light,' _Wodahs explained, Mal's eyes narrowed.

'So you know her,' Malachite thought

_'Yes, I do,'_ Wodahs growled deeply. Mal looked at the figure and when the light disappeared he could see her better, he was pretty impressed. She had a good figure and platinum blonde hair, pale blue eyes and silver white, feathered wings. Malachite turned into his human form, his spiked black hair and green streaks, strong muscular body and all knowing eyes challenged the girl. Nwad's eyes narrowed slightly.

_'Careful Mal, she's unpredictable,'_ Wodahs warned.

'Is she in a vessel too?' Mal thought,

_'No, she has her own body,'_ Wodahs told him, Mal nodded slightly and Nwad looked at Mal and smiled an innocent smile.

"So, Wodahs has found another vessel, and a cute one at that," she giggled, Mal was unfazed.

"Taken," Mal said simply, Nwad looked at him and pouted.

"No fair," she complained. "Better sort that out then,"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Mal threatened.

"Oh! And a protective one too!" Nwad said cheerfully.

'Ok, she is freaking me out!' Mal thought.

_'Don't let her rattle ya, it's part of her plan'_ Wodahs told him,

"Why don't you come with me instead, I'll be much better!" Nwad offered.

"No thanks," Mal replied boredly. Nwad pouted more and crossed her arms. She glanced at Onyx and grinned, in a flash she had held Onyx is a painful head grip. Mal sweat dropped.

"Ya really shouldn't have done that," Mal told her, Nwad looked at him confused, Onyx's temper grew and grew until he cracked, he elbowed her in the stomach then grabbed the back her head and smacked her head off his knee, Mal winced as she slumped on a wall and held a wound on her head.

"Ow," Nwad rubbed her head and teared up. Mal gasped as she suddenly looked like Zaki, he swallowed hard.

_'Malachite!'_ Wodahs yelled, when Mal didn't reply Wodahs took over him and glared at Nwad. She looked up and saw the red eyes and pouted,

"I want to cute one out!" she muttered.

"Tough," Wodahs growled. Nwad pouted more before shrugging and firing a light beam at him, Wodahs dodged and powered up one of Mal's darkness beams.

_'Wodahs! Don't!'_ Mal pleaded _'I don't have my light locket on!'_

'Cool it kid, I know what I'm doing,' Wodahs thought, he fired it and Nwad dodged before disappearing and reappearing behind him, she gripped him tightly around the chest, pinning his arms down.

"Now now now, there won't be any of that," she whispered in a cheery, dark way. Wodahs growled and struggled, Nwad made a ball of light in her hand and forced it in his chest, Mal yelled out in pain, making Wodahs wince painfully.

'You never told me you were weak against Light powers!' Wodahs snapped

_'I told you that yesterday!'_ Mal yelled, almost at breaking point from the pain.

"Oh! I got a reaction!" Nwad said in surprise, she turned Wodahs around so she was facing him, but still had him pinned and looked deep into his eyes, so she could see Mal. Malachite was on the ground, panting heavily as the light power disappeared. Nwad gasped slightly.

"Oh my!" she gasped, Wodahs kicked her off him and glared at her. Nwad's eyes narrowed darkly as she fired more light attacks, and each one that so much scratched him put Mal in some sort of pain, slowing Wodahs down. When Nwad was happy she fired a light orb at him, sealing him in it, Malachite was now so weak Wodahs's strength started to leave him, until he collapsed and Mal took over automatically, the light attacks also hit Onyx, so he was out cold after receiving quite a number of attacks.

"So...weak," Mal whispered, the orb around him disappeared and Nwad walked over to him and rolled him into his back and looked at him carefully.

"Sorry honey," she whispered in his ear and cast a sleeping spell on him, Mal's eyes slowly closed and everything around him seemed to disappear as he fell under the spell.

Me: WOO! End of chapter! (finally)

Onyx: (yawns) when did ya start this?

Me: ...some time end of July

Jet: (sighs) anyway, read and review and see ya when Cait can be bothered...

Mal: (looks at the calender) School starts soon.

Me: WHAT! (looks at it and cries) NOO!

Onyx: YAS! Can't wait for Wednesday!

Me: I can ¬.¬

Onyx: (shrugs)

Jet: BYE! (closes door to story room until we can throw Onyx out)


	11. The Battle of the Hierarchies

The Battle of the Hierarchies

Onyx was being treated in the med bay, Ichigo was there, clearly worried. Caitlyn was doing up the last bandage on his back and torso, Onyx winced in pain and growled.

"Sorry," Caitlyn said and finished the bandages, Onyx jumped off the bench and stretched his muscles.

"Least I kneed her in the face," Onyx grunted, in the middle of a stretch.

"Hit who?" Ryou asked, walking in.

"It'll be you in a minute if ya don't shut it!" the human Onyx growled, he had to turn into his human form so Cait could get the bandages, knowing she would be strangled by his tail at some point. Ryou growled.

"Not before I cut you're hands off," Ryou growled, putting his hands on the handle of his swords.

"Ryou! Onyx! Stop this!" Caitlyn yelled, Ryou looked at her and took his hands off his swords, Onyx walked past him and left the room.

"How can you live with him!" Ryou demanded, throwing a look at Caitlyn.

"He's my creation, and my half brother! So live with it!" Cait snapped, she panted slightly before leaving the room to attend to the triplets. Ryou sighed heavily before running after her.

"Cait!" he called, Caitlyn stopped and looked back, tears hung in her eyes.

"What?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Ryou walked over and hugged her tightly, he whispered gently in her ear and Caitlyn hugged him back tightly, hiding her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered.

"I know...I know," Caitlyn replied, Ryou kissed her forehead and Caitlyn snuggled into him slightly. Ichi smiled at them, but heard more shouting, Caitlyn and Ryou looked up and the three of them ran into the main room, inside Onyx and Antauri were going at it.

"Not again!" Ichi sighed.

"Onyx really knows how to push Antauri's buttons," Caitlyn shook her head.

"What buttons?" Ichigo asked innocently. Cait laughed softly.

"What I mean is that Onyx really knows how to get Antauri mad," Caitlyn rephrased.

"Oh, ok," Ichigo beamed slightly before frowning at the fight. Caitlyn was growling and marched over, she used her wings to separate them.

"Now listen here! Calm down! Both of ya!" Cait shouted, Ryou smiled, he had to admit, he liked it when Cait got serious and took command, it was like seeing a different part of her.

"Not until he apologises!" Antauri snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Onyx shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Caitlyn bellowed, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Both Onyx and Antauri were shocked at the level of demandness in her voice, it wasn't like her to yell like that.

"Caitlyn..." Ryou was also shocked, but soon a small smiled appeared. Ichi looked at Onyx, who seemed to look guilty about something.

"Now! BOTH of you! Say sorry, shake hands and end of conversation!" Cait ordered,

"Sorry," both muttered, before shaking hands and walking away, Caitlyn was panting as they did, she shook her head and turned around, she saw Hoshi, Cale and Ryan all sitting in the door way, all looking shocked that their mother.

"Cale, Hoshi, Ryan," Caitlyn whispered, Cale coward behind Ryan and Hoshi crossed her arms, Cait looked hurt before looking away. Ryou walked over and picked up the trio and walked back to Cait. Caitlyn smiled at him and Cale immediantly changed and struggled out of Ryou's arms and jumped for Cait, Cale starting flapping her fluffy, puffball wings and hoovered slightly, Cait beamed and caught her and held her close.

"That's my girl," Caitlyn whispered to her, Cale beamed and hugged her mum. While Ryou and Cait were fussing over the kids, Ichi looked at Onyx as he leaned on a wall, she walked over and stood in front of the now calm battle commander (yes...i made up a new level for him! ').

"Onyx?" Ichi said, one dark blue eye opened and looked at the small white monkey.

"Yes?" he asked, Ichi blushed.

"Um...hi?" she said shyly, the other blue eye opened and Onyx smiled slightly.

"Hi? Why sound so nervous," Onyx asked, hiding a blush of his own.

"Um..." Ichi blushed more deeply and hid her face,

"Aw c'mon, I wanna see ya pretty little face," Onyx said, Ichi blushed more and looked up, Onyx saw the bright red blush and chuckled deeply. Ichi giggled slightly,

"So um...why were you looking so guilty earlier?" Ichigo asked, Onyx froze slightly, before relaxing and sighing,

"Nothing," he said.

"Aw c'mon! Tell me!" Ichi pleaded, hovering to his height. Onyx couldn't get the little monkey to stop.

"Ok! Ok! Just stop!" Onyx told her, hiding a grin, Ichi landed on his shoulder and waited, Onyx shook his head, smiling.

"So?" Ichi pressed.

"Cause I hate getting Cait mad ok?" Onyx told her, Ichi beamed and nodded.

"Yep!" she leaped off his shoulder and skipped off. Onyx's blush came back for a moment, before disappearing.

Me: heh heh! I cans see where this is going!

Onyx: shut it!

Ichi: Ony?

Onyx: (blushes) uh...yes?

Ichi: (giggles)

Jet: (shakes her head) anyway, R&R

Me: AHH! SCHOOL TOMORROW! TT (crying face)

Onyx: YAS!

Ichi: Ony! Don't be mean!

Zaki: (grins) yeah Onyx, don't be mean!

Onyx: . just R&R!


	12. Call The Triplets! Which Ones?

Call The Triplets! (Which Ones?)

Malachite's head was pounding, he didn't dare open an eye to see where he was, he did smell something that caused an eye to inch open ever so slightly, in front of him was a tray with some food on it, Malachite opened both eyes and sat up, looked around before gathering in where he was. The room was different shades of green, the carpet was a dark olive, the walls where rich lime and every other colour under the sun.

"What on..." Malachite paused, the smell of food was too overwhelming, he hadn't realized he was so hungry, he walked over to the table where the food was and sat down. He wearily eat some, but relaxed after he found it quite tasty. Soon after he finished he heard the door open, he looked over and gasped, in front of him was Wodahs, in the flesh.

"Malachite!" Wodahs said in shock.

"Wodahs..." Mal was still trying to recover, Wodahs walked over and grabbed Mal's shoulders, looking up and down.

"It's real..." Wodahs whispered, he looked at Mal's face and for the first time Malachite could see Wodahs's real height. Wodahs was a good 6ft 1'', Onyx was 6ft 3''. Mal was only 5ft 10''.

"Where are we?" Malachite asked, snapping back into reality.

"Her domain," Wodahs sighed, letting go of Mal.

"Nwad?" Mal asked

"Who else!" Wodahs snapped.

"Sorry!" Mal held up his hands and Wodahs sighed,

"Whatever...and ya might wanna put something on by the way," Wodahs told him.

"Huh?" Mal looked down and blushed, all he had on was a cape, he quickly dived into a pile of clothes and changed. "Heh heh," Mal said sheepishly.

"Really Malachite," Wodahs shook his head.

"What...I was eating..." Malachite told him, Wodahs's eyes soften slightly and smiled.

"Stomach first eh?" Wodahs nodded understandably. "I know that feeling,"

"Yeah...so now what..." Malachite sighed.

"Well, I need something to keep me busy," a voice said, Wodahs and Mal jumped and spun around, Nwad was standing there, in a silver silk dress. Mal shifted uncomfortably and Wodahs stood in front of him.

"Beat it witch," Wodahs growled.

"My, my, my, what a temper! You can go clean out the horses stalls!" Nwad clicked her fingers and in a flash he was gone, Malachite paled.

"Oh no..." he whispered, Nwad walked over to him and smiled softly.

"Now you aren't going to be mean to me like he was are you?" Nwad asked in an innocent voice.

"Uh...um..." Malachite stammered, he gulped. "I-I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh I know..." Nwad sniffed. "You don't like me,"

"I um...eh..." Malachite begged for SOMEONE to save him! He called the triplets...but go the wrong ones. Cale, Hoshi and Ryan all blinked at him and he sweat dropped. Nwad went aww and Mal got an idea.

"Kids! Do what ya mum would do! Ignore everything ya dad would say!" Mal told them, Cale got the idea immediantly and brought out the squeaky hammer out her wing (which was big enough to hide it). Hoshi soon followed, then Ryan. Nwad blinked then Cale jumped and starting hitting her with the squeaky hammer, Nwad squealed and fell to the ground, Ryan and Hoshi soon joined, Mal ran out the find Wodahs.

"Thanks guys!" Malachite called as he ran. The babies cheered slightly and soon brought out all their other hammers...Cale brought out her sledge hammer O.O.

Mal raced down the yard once outside and saw some stable like buildings and ran towards them, he searched all the stalls until he found him my the muck heap.

"Wodahs!" Mal called, Wodahs looked up,

"Malachite!" he got up Malachite ignored the smell.

"C'mon! We gotta find a way outta here!" Malachite urged.

"I know, and I found the way too," Wodahs grabbed Mal's arms and dragged him in one direction. Mal called the triplets and Cale was on his head, Ryan on his shoulder and Hoshi on his other shoulder. Wodahs dragged him into a portal, Malachite yelled as it felt like they were falling, Wodahs was busy trying to get them out at the right time. The G-force was so strong for Mal and the triplets, they were knocked out. Wodahs grabbed them all and dragged them through the multicoloured tunnel.

Me: end! Shortish chapter today!

Onyx: and how was school?

Me: TERRIBLE! (cries)

Jet: (comforting me) there there

Me: French was horrible! I got homework from English, maths AND French!

Mal: (gives me a chill pill) R&R


	13. Wondering

Wondering

Baby Cale awoke up, she was alone and she shivered. She was in a desert at night, so she was cold. She crawled over a few meters before falls down a dune, she landed on the bottom and cried. She looked up and saw a camel lying down, she crawled over and curled up beside it. The camel looked up and looked over.

"What is this now?" the camel mused in a soft female voice, she stood up and woke the little mutant, Cale cried slightly and the camel picked her up and put her on her back. Cale immediantly sunk into the warm fur and fell asleep, the camel starting walking.

Little Hoshi was sitting in a forest, pouting and started searching for her squeaky hammer, she found it, but it was near a leopard, she blinked and grabbed it and banged it against it's tail. The leopard looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he groaned, Hoshi pouted more and yawned, she fell against his side and fell asleep, the leopard sweat dropped and picked up the baby and put her on his back, before leaving.

Young Ryan was crying in a wide grass land, he was crying loudly and some animals were getting annoyed, a deer trotted over and nuzzled the little albino.

"Hush dear," she said softly.

"M-Me w-want m-mummy," Ryan sniffed loudly,

"Where is she?" she asked

"D-Dunno," he cried, the deer picked up gently and trotted away with him.

Malachite and Wodahs sighed as they wondered around in a deserted city. Malachite was angry at Wodahs for losing the triplets and Wodahs was angry at Mal for getting them lost in the first place.

"Really! How could ya lose them like that!" Mal snapped

"If we had gone the way I told you back there we wouldn't be here!" Wodahs shouted.

"Excuse me?" a voice came, Mal looked over and saw a leopard.

"Yes?" Malachite asked.

"Are you looking for a baby?" he asked, Mal nodded.

"Three," Wodahs added.

"Well...is this one of them?" The leopard looked at Hoshi trying to squash his tail with her hammer, Malachite sighed in relief.

"Hoshi!" he said, she looked up and giggled loudly and crawled over to them, Mal picked her up.

"Did ya see two others? Another girl and a boy?" Wodahs asked.

"No, sorry," the leopard replied before taking off. Wodahs sighed.

"We got one! Happy?" Wodahs sighed.

"Not until we find the other two I'm not!" Mal growled, they walked out the city just as a deer ran over.

"Hi there...um...you know anyone missing a baby?" she asked, Mal nodded.

"Yeah, we're looking for two," Malachite replied, the deer smiled and pointed to Ryan, who had stopped crying on her back. Wodahs walked over and took him.

"Ryan," Wodahs said, Mal nodded and thanked the deer.

"Now we just need to find Cale," Malachite sighed, Wodahs nodded and they went out into the desert.

(Meanwhile)

The camel was taking Cale far from where Wodahs and Malachite were, she took her to a large oasis palace. Inside was a king, queen and a princess. The camel bowed before explaining what happened.

"Oh the poor dear," the queen walked down, Cale looked up, expecting to see her mum, but saw the strange woman instead and cried. The queen backed away.

"She wants her mum," the princess said simply.

"Yuna!" the king warned, Yuna sighed and got up and took Cale. After a while Cale calmed down but refused to eat anything.

"She must still be being fed breast milk," Yuna said, the queen spluttered slightly and Yuna sighed heavily. "Mum, I'll look after her ok?"

"A-Are you sure?" the queen asked, Yuna nodded and left the room.

"Don't worry, I'll find your mother," Yuna said,

Malachite and Wodahs had walked for hours, the babies were getting hungry and so where they. Ryan had started crying, Wodahs was at breaking point, Hoshi was getting annoyed and Mal was getting really tired. They saw the oasis and walked towards it, but fell into a trap and were held in a pit, wither too weak or too young to climb out, a gas was poured in and everything went black.

Me: (yawns) it's late...and I was forced to do this...(glares at Fae)

Onyx: (being forced to stay awake)

Jet: (fast asleep and nothing can wake her,

Mal: (yawns) right...night and R&R


	14. No Wrath Like a Mother's Wrath

No Wrath Like a Mother's Wrath

A loud bang and a thud rang out through the damp underground prison. Wodahs rubbed his head as he hit the floor. Hoshi was laughing at his attempts to break down the bars. Wodahs growled angrily.

"Wodahs," Malachite warned, Wodahs sighed again and went to charge the bars again, when Yuna appeared at the other end, holding Cale. Ryan and Hoshi called out to their sister and Cale giggled loudly and struggled in Yuna's arms.

"Whoa!" Yuna squeaked as Cale slipped out her arms, she quickly grabbed her again, before her hard little head hit the stones below.

"We'll take that," Wodahs said, he knocked one of the bars down and Cale jumped in and crawled as fast as she could to her brother and sister, before hugging them tightly.

"Aw," Malachite said, the babies happily fell asleep and cute wee squeaks came from the trio.

"Why are you here?" Yuna asked, Wodahs looked around and snorted.

"Not like we wanted to be here," Wodahs growled.

"Wodahs! I'm sorry about him," Malachite said, Yuna smiled and nodded.

"It's ok," she replied,

"We were looking for Cale, she's my friend's daughter," Malachite explained.

"Oh, well that's ok, you going back to you're planet then?" Yuna asked.

"We will as soon as we can," Malachite said, looking at Wodahs picking up the triplets. Yuna nodded slightly.

"Very well, then I suggest you leave now," she told them, Wodahs grabbed Mal using his tail and dragged him into a portal. This time he had a secure hold of the triplets, but barely two seconds out of the ports, Malachite was decked by a speeding mutant. He and Wodahs were one now and he looked up into the face of a clearly annoyed mother, with the father standing behind her. Malachite paled.

"Where are they?" Caitlyn asked darkly, Mal gulped and pointed where he was, the triplets blinked as Cait rushed to them. Ryou glared at Malachite sourly before joining Caitlyn. Malachite stood up only to be brought back down again by Zaki.

"MALLY!" she yelled, glomping him tightly.

"Can't...breath!" Malachite whispered breathlessly.

"Oh sorry," Zaki released her grip and hugged him tightly. Malachite hugged her back.

Me: just s short chapter cause I'm lazy and me writing my own novel so there we go!

Onyx: ¬.¬ you HAD to stick me in it didn't ya!

Jet: and me!

Mal: ...I'm not complaining...

Muses: (growl and Mal cowers)

me: heh heh! R&R


	15. One More To The Team

One More To The Team

Cale, Ryan and Hoshi were sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms. Caitlyn was watching them, smiling happily, knowing they are safe and asleep. Ryou was sitting beside his wife and had an arm around her shoulders, Malachite and Onyx had gone and the team was recovering after Caitlyn took hairy fits when her kids didn't return.

"Cait-chan?" Ryou whispered, his tired wife looked at him,

"Hai, Ryou-san?" Caitlyn replied, resting her head on his shoulder. Ryou smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Bedtime I think," he told her, Caitlyn yawned and nodded.

"Ok, let me out the kids to bed first," Caitlyn whispered.

"Na, I'll put them to bed, you get to bed first," Ryou took the triplets and stood up. Caitlyn stood up also and they walked out the room. One by one, the sleepy team headed for their rooms. Onyx and Malachite where the last to head for bed, mainly as Onyx had found a way to remove Wodahs from Malachite's body. It was hard and painful, and I still don't know if they did it! (--' grr).

When morning came, a loud yell was heard, waking the light sleepers of the robot awake. Onyx ran into Malachite's room, and even he was shocked. He expected Wodahs to leave for good, but instead here he was, in the flesh. He was smaller than Onyx, but taller than Malachite, his red eyes scanning everyone who entered and his ebony hair came down to halfway down his back.

"W-Wodahs!" Malachite stammered, whom had barely woken to find Wodahs sleeping beside him. Wodahs looked at Malachite and turned to the team.

"It's been a while since I've had a body to myself," Wodahs said, he looked at Onyx and smirked, Onyx's eyes narrowed.

"Careful small fry," Onyx said bitterly, Wodahs growled.

"And this is coming from you grandpa?" Wodahs smirked, Onyx grinned,

"You're older than me, but far more stupid," Onyx taunted, Wodahs snorted angrily.

"Enough!" Jet snapped, the boys stopped and Jet pushed Onyx out the room. It was later in the day before Malachite and Wodahs walked back in. Zaki growled at Wodahs as he had a hand on Mal's shoulder.

"Hands off my boyfriend!" Zaki snapped, Wodahs looked at her boredly.

"And if I don't?" he simply said, Malachite, being the passive kid he is, didn't want to get caught up in the fight. Zaki decked Wodahs but was thrown into a wall soon after. Malachite soon escaped and hid next to Jet.

"Wodahs..." Jet warned.

"Yes milady?" Wodahs said, winking at Jet, she hid her blush and growled.

"Taken," she muttered.

"I know," he replied, Jet growled more and Otto also growled, everyone looked at him in shock. Seemed Wodahs could annoy even Otto.

"Where is Malachite?" he asked, looking around, Jet crossed her arms and hid her son. Wodahs grinned and walked over to her, Jet glanced at him.

"Get away from my sister!" Onyx yelled and decked him, and easily pinned him against the wall. Ichigo rushed in and saw Malachite terrified, Zaki recovering and Otto growling, she paled.

"Um..." she whispered.

"If you wanna stay here, ya gotta follow rules!" Onyx snapped, Wodahs glared. Onyx nearly broke his windpipe and Wodahs nodded in submission.

"Fine!" he shouted, Onyx dropped him, leaving to gasp for air. They had a new team member, but they needed to keep an eye on this one.

Me: w00t! End of story! And I apologise if my last chapter sucked, it cause I'm writing my own novel at the moment.

Onyx: and even that sucks!

Me: ¬¬ it's the rough copy Onyx

Onyx: whatever (gets slapped by Jet)

Jet: R&R! Bye!

Mal: see ya next time!


End file.
